Incandescent
by EverlastPrime259
Summary: It's cold outside. So, M-21, Takeo, and Tao all go inside to get warmed up by the fireplace with hot coco with them. Just fluff between them and its adorable.


_**Hey everyone, this is my last entry for Madameazzure's Noblesse December Event over on tumblr. Hope this is OK since I tried my best on it, sorry if it seems a tad rushed in places, but I honestly didn't want filler and I couldn't think of anything to put at that spot, so sorry. ':(**_

 _ **Warning! This is literally all fluff, so beware of those feels of cuteness I guess...that's pretty much it.**_

 _ **Also I have no idea when this would take place. I assume it is around the time, before or after I don't know, when Frankenstein called them his kids when they are all hurt.**_

 ** _Anyways enjoy! :)_**

It was cold outside. It was winter, and M-21, Takeo, and Tao all came in from shoveling the driveway and sidewalk. Appearances must still be made after all. They all walked in the house, taking off the snow gear where it needed to be. It all helped avoid messes after all, aka keeping Frankenstein from killing them.

" Ah, it's cold outside!" Tao complained as he hugged Takeo. Takeo just stumbled slightly at the sudden weight, but let it be. He couldn't get him off anyways, not when he would just hug him again right afterwards, and he really didn't care. He was used to it.

" Well, it is winter Tao." M-21 snarked back.

" Well there is a fireplace down the hallway." Takeo suggested. Tao sprung up and nodded. Takeo also wanted to get warm and dry his hair.

" Come on let's go! We haven't been in there before! At least not for relaxing." Tao tugged at their arms as M-21 and Takeo just nodded and followed.

Inside was one wall with only a fireplace. Near the door was a couch and a TV on an accompanying wall. Behind the couch on the far end of the room was a small kitchen area. The heat in the room was so nice compared to the cold outside. They may be very advanced modified humans, but even they can only stand the cold so much.

Tao went to the couch and slumped down in true relaxation. Sinking into the couch, he waved his arm around as he felt for a TV remote. Finding the remote, he turned the TV on to watch something. Just remembering the blankets near him, he reached for a blanket before he wrapped up in it. Tao was usually the one to get cold first and the worse.

Takeo walked in, his hair swaying behind him. Takeo slid his hand up, taking out his hair tie to let his hair down. He messed with it to get that notch feeling that comes with having it up tightly all day. Once this task was accomplished, he joined Tao on the couch.

Tao's eyes glanced over, a spark of something Takeo couldn't identify, glittered in his eyes. That glint always meant something bad or less than bad, but not good.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Tao curled up in Takeo's lap. Positioning his arms in front of him as he leaned his back against Takeo's midsection. He was comfy and he had his own heater!

Takeo gave a small yelp in surprise but just let it happen. He remembered the last time Tao did this and Takeo tried to push him off...yea that didn't go well since Tao just hugged his waist and didn't let go, for the entire day. Plus, this is Tao after all. Takeo wasn't as cold as Tao, but he did admit the heat was pleasant.

M-21 first went to turn on the fireplace, something the other two forgot.

" Thanks M'!" Tao smiled as he curled up more to his 'pillow'. Takeo thanked him too. He felt bad that he forgot to do before laying down.

Waving them off, he went to the machine on the counter. Getting the cups down that he would need. He decided to make hot chocolate, having heard the children talk about it. He heard them say that it was nice if you just came in from the cold.

Takeo gave him a curious glance, but trusted him enough not to put something weird tasting in it. He just turned his attention back to the show they were watching. He as relaxed, or well more relaxed than normal.

Pressing the button on the machine, with the cup underneath the dispenser, the machine began to make the hot chocolate. After a couple of minutes, the machine's efficiency and speed only slightly surprising him, the cups were steaming hot and ready to be consumed.

He carefully carried them and set them down on the table before he also sat down. Tao decided to use him as a chair as well as he threw his legs over M-21's legs.

M-21 just looked down, moving forward as much as he could. He grabbed his cup and Takeo's. Takeo took it with a nod of thanks. Both taking sips of the hot liquid.

Tao sat up, taking up the space between the two of them. He just took his cup as he took a sip, savoring the warmth. He was always the one who got cold the easiest, and he hated that fact more than he would show. It was annoying! Who would want to be cold all of the time?

After a couple of minutes, Takeo met M-21's eyes, they agreed on what to do next. It would make them more comfortable, and it would get Tao warmed up. One arm went over Tao's shoulder, and the other arm went on the other side. It encased Tao in, basically, a cocoon of warmth, or at least that's what Tao thought of it as. Tao's eyes went up in slight surprise before they brightened up happily. He gave a big smile as both Takeo and M-21 moved closer to Tao. All three mugs in hands as they made sure not to spill anything.

All three enjoyed the feeling of comradery. It was a nice change to their old life. They knew what the other went through and how bad it could be, no matter how 'nice' someone was treated. M-21 gave a small smile, or at least his kind of smile. Takeo smiled too as they watched the TV.

Eventually though, all of the hot chocolate ran empty. Tao felt warm now, a sudden sleepiness fell over him. Granted, it was late, but he usually didn't feel tired for few more hours. M-21 had already fallen asleep. His body forcing him to since he had trained earlier. He was basically low on energy from an extended amount of time in his transformed state. Takeo was close to it, but still awake enough to observe his two comrades, aka friends, fall asleep.

Feeling weight fall on his shoulder, Takeo looked down to see that Tao must have succumb to his drowsiness. It was easier for him since Tao didn't get any sleep the night before. He switched off the TV as he took a silent sigh. He looked around to see about the blankets in the room, more for comfort than anything else, to cover them all up. He set Tao's head down carefully on his seat as he got up.

Once he found enough blankets, he covered M-21 up and made sure Tao was covered up before he sat back down, He felt too tired to go to his room. He moved Tao back up, who just fell right back on his shoulder, he reclined back as didn't resist the sleep that befell him.

An Hour later

Frankenstein began walking to his room, after making sure his master had enough tea before he himself retired for the night. He saw a lamp light on, one that stays on when someone is in the room, and walked in. He wondered who could still be in the room since everyone seemed to have already went to sleep.

He opened the door, crossing his arms across his chest. A smile came to his lips. The smile one of his true ones without his aura. It was a genuine smile that seemed to brighten the room. He quietly walked in and re covered them back up. Stretching the blanket across the three of them.

Tao was curled up in the middle like a sleeping cat. His head had moved to where it rested on Takeo's lap with his arms around his waist like Takeo was a teddy bear. His legs has spread out a little onto M-21.

Takeo himself had the foot part of the couch open, similar to a recliner but with two parts, his legs spread out with his feet hanging off the edge slightly. His head supported by a pillow comfortably.

M-21 looks like he had fallen from his previous position and laid down on the other end of the couch. His hair covering his face as well as one of his arms laying across his eyes.

Making sure they were comfortable, he put the fireplace on low, before he left he resisted the fatherly urge of pecking them on the check. It surprised him to have thought that way, but he guessed the notion shouldn't have surprised him.

Frankenstein hasn't had a family in a long time, plus with the three being so much younger than him, it made sense. Granted he did call them his kids, unbeknownst to them of course. If he did admit it to himself, he was quite fond of the three. They had grown on him in such a way. He did have to teach them so much because the Union had not after all. He would never admit openly, but it was nice to have this feeling of belonging again after so long alone.

The smile Frankenstein has on never left and he walked out the door. He turned around and whispered, " Sleep well my children."

No one heard him say this, but the three sleeping figures all either smiled or become more comfortable. Frankenstein closed the door and let them sleep for the night. He soon retired to his room as well.


End file.
